France
Information The French Kingdom consists of the mainland French cities and other territories obtained by the Kingdom. This was built up from the Paradoxian Protectorate of France of 1744-1746, and is ruled by King Mathieu Kenwëy. Government *King - Mathieu I *Prime Minister - TBD Royal Family *King Mathieu Kenwëy *Queen Grace Kenwëy (Wife) *Minister of Defense Ryan Kenwëy (Cousin) *Prince Rhys James Fitte-Kenwëy (Son) *Princess Olivia Bishop Kenwëy (Daughter) Cabinet * Minister of Finance - TBA * Minister of Education - Celio Baresi * Minister of Defense - Ryan Kenwëy * Minister of Production and Labor - TBA * Minister of State - TBA * Minister of Justice - TBA Royal College^ * Councilor - Morva Yneril * Councilor - Ardis Daerys * Councilor - Caplan Velok Appointment Committee^ * Appointed Member - TBA * Appointed Member - TBA * Appointed Member - TBA * Appointed Member - TBA * Appointed Member - TBA * Appointed Member - TBA Supreme Court^^ * Chief Justice - TBA * Justice - TBA * Justice - TBA * Justice - TBA * Justice - TBA House of Representatives * Representative - TBA * Representative - TBA * Representative - TBA * Representative - TBA * Representative - TBA * Representative - TBA * Representative - TBA * Representative - TBA * Representative - TBA * Representative - TBA * Representative - TBA * Representative - TBA * Representative - TBA * Representative - TBA * Representative - TBA * Representative - TBA * Representative - TBA * Representative - TBA * Representative - TBA * Representative - TBA * Representative - TBA * Representative - TBA * Representative - TBA * Representative - TBA * Representative - TBA Senate * Senator - TBA * Senator - TBA * Senator - TBA * Senator - TBA ^The Royal College and the Appointment Committee are commitees with a single purpose. The Royal College elect/appoint a new King if there are no surviving family to recieve the title of King/Queen. The Appointment Committee is the main committee for appointing candidates to the Royal College. ^^The Supreme Court is the highest court in the Kingdom. The Court oversees the upholding or overruling of any law as well as overseeing cases against persons accused of crimes against the Kingdom. Relations with the Kingdom Military Commander-in-Chief *King Mathieu I Commander of Armed Forces *Minister of Defense Ryan Kenwëy *Ministry of Defense Navy *Minister of Defense Ryan Kenwëy *Grand Admiral (TBA) Army *Minister of Defense Ryan Kenwëy *Grand General (TBA) Marines *Minister of Defense Ryan Kenwëy *Commandant (TBA) Coastguard *Minister of Defense Ryan Kenwëy *Grand Commander (TBA) National Guard *Minister of Defense Ryan Kenwëy *Grand Chief (TBA) News *Feb 1748 - Mathieu is granted the claim to his rightful throne in France *Feb 1748 - France and Norway become allies, trading partners and France enters membership with the GIO *Feb 1748 - France and Portugal become official allies and trading partners *Mar 1748 - France and the Netherlands become official allies and trading partners Category:Europe Category:Country